Apple Cobbler
by aweepingdalek
Summary: Prim and Rory go on a date that takes a turn for the better. It's her first time but you wouldn't have thought so. /Completely AU; more of an explanation inside. I suck at summaries, but I promise the fic is better, just take a read.


**AN: Some plot, but shh. I don't write much smut, but I hope yinz like this. I'm pretty proud of it. And before I get any flamers on this, saying they're too young, this is completely AU. Rory's about eighteen or some shit and Prim's sixteen. Imagine them as Logan Lerman and Dianna Agron. This is based off of a Tumblr roleplay of mine. It's non-para and mostly gifs, but the plot is the same. If you want, go check it out; rory-hawthorne (me) and prim-everdeen. Main RP - thgrp. Okay, done distracting you; get on, you sexy Prory shippers. No condoms were used in the making of this fic.**

* * *

Prim sat before her vanity mirror, carefully applying her final touch of artificial beauty. Smacking her lips together, she set the red tube on the table and stood up, fluffing out her hair. Smoothing out her short black dress, she smirked in the mirror and blew her sensual reflection a kiss. One Rory Hawthorne was about to find himself in for a wild night.

While they hadn't been an official couple for very long-two weeks, but it wasn't like she kept track or anything-that didn't mean the teenage girl didn't have needs. She'd been lusting after the damn boy for years and he never seemed to catch up on it until now. Her heels clacking down the dark and narrow cobblestone street and around the side to the Mellark Bakery, Prim pulled open the door and a bell rang overhead. Her eyes soon finding the dark hair of her boyfriend, she settled in the seat across from him, suddenly feeling very over-dressed. Leave it to Rory to ruin the mood.

"You said this was a date," Prim said, more than slightly annoyed at the face that he was dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"It is," he retorted, sitting up straight and allowing his eyes to not so subtly roam at her exposed cleavage. "You look beautiful."

"I know," she smirked, her gaze breaking free from the boy's blinding lustful stare. The waitress arrived with a pen and notepad in hand, popping her gum obnoxiously as she waited for the unusual couple to order. Rory fumed at the sound, but swiftly ordered regardless.

"I'll have the cheesecake and she'll take the apple cobbler." A cough. Rory glanced at his girlfriend at the interruptance as the waitress left with their order.

"Did you just order _for_ me?" She was furious.

"Uh, yeah ..? I thought you liked apple cobbler," he drawled slowly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion._Everyone_ likes apple cobbler.

"What if I didn't, Rory? What if I was only here for your dick?" The worst case of word vomit was now present in the one and only Prim & Proper Everdeen. Before she could backtrack, Rory's mouth was hanging open and she was sure she'd be in for a sight if she just looked underneath the table.

Biting her lip, they met gazes. With the mutual nod of the head, Rory was pushing quickly out of his chair and grabbing ahold of Prim's hand as they rushed through the door. There was no denying that however inexperienced Prim may be, she wanted him and she wanted him right then and there.

He strayed by a window dug into the ground for a moment before lifting his foot and pushing it open. Jumping down, he raised his arms up for his horny girlfriend and set her gently on her feet, his arms never leaving her body. They stood there for a good few passionate moments, the both of them devouring the other's mouth with their own, fighting for dominance.

Of course, Rory won out in the end and was trailing his hot kisses along the outline of her jaw, coming to stop at the sensitive point on her neck. He let his mouth stray there, sucking on the flesh until it was red, getting hard when the act brought moans to Prim's lips.

He smirked, pushing her up against the wall with a knee between both of hers, pinning her there as he claimed her. Her hands finding the hem of his shirt, he allowed her to pull it over his head before hiking her dress up over her knees and his hand finding her soaking center.

"Wet for me," he commented, pushing his thumb against her sensitive nub which sent her writhing and moaning against him. Her lips found his neck and he groaned at the contact, his erection clearly evident against her leg.

Both of his thumbs slipped beneath the edge of her panties, bringing them down her legs where she stepped out of them. His hand cupped her core, Prim looking up at him with hooded eyes. He knew this was her first time, so he wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted, careful not to break any connections they had if she didn't want this like her body was telling the opposite. She nodded as he skillfully plunged a finger into her, immediately emitting a gasp at the intrusion and then moaning in pleasure.

Adding another finger, Rory smirked against her neck, her moans growing louder and her breathing harsher as she neared her edge. He curled his fingers once, twice, three times and she was spinning over the edge, clenching around him and slumping against the wall. He grinned at her, bringing his shiny fingers to his lips and sucking them clean. He pulled her in for a hard kiss, making sure she could taste herself on his lips and she moaned when she did.

Ridding Prim of her dress, Rory led them to his bed, laying her down on her back. Pushing his jeans off, he tossed them into the corner and crawled up the bed, clad in only his boxers. For the first time of the night, Prim felt_under_-dressed, which made her help him get rid of the last article of clothing separating them.

Rory trailed his kisses down the side of her face, along her jaw and between her breasts, his hot breath ghosting over one of her nipples, bringing to full attention. Pulling it into his mouth, he suckled on it and gently rolled it between his teeth as he kneaded her other breast with his hand, bringing on a new wave of sensations that had Prim begging for more.

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from her chest to crash their lips together, her hand shakily wrapping around his erection. He pulled away to let out a breath, groaning as she took him in her hand. While she wasn't experienced in the slightest, she knew the basics of foreplay. It was just whether or not she had the nerve to continue.

Agonizingly slowly, she stroked his length, smirking when she realized she was doing it right-according to Rory's moaning above her. Just when he felt like he was about to come, he pushed her hand away and laced them together, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he positioned himself between her legs. He looked at her for approval and she nodded shakily, knowing the feeling that was to come.

Guiding himself to her entrance, he quickly pushed in, breaking her innocence as he went in to the hilt. Better to be quick and painless. She gasped at the feeling of being torn inside, the pain of being filled so fully, tears stinging her eyes as she gripped his forearms so hard he could feel her nails digging into his skin. She was so tight and wet and warm that it took all of his power to not thrust into her, but instead wait for her to tell him when to stop moving.

After a few torturous moments, she was nodding as a tear strayed down her cheek. He started out slow, allowing her to get used to the feeling, carefully listening as her moans of pain began to transform into pleasure.

"Faster," she demanded, moaning underneath him when he obeyed. His mouth found her chest again, gently nipping at it as he thrusted into her faster, his arm snaking under her back to draw her closer.

Her hips arched off the bed to meet his thrusts, telling him to give it to her harder. Moaning, he gripped her hips to hold her in place and slammed into her time again, kneading her breast with one hand. His lips attacking her neck again, he pulled out all the stops to give her the maximum climax, his hand instead snaking between them to rub furiously at her clit when he felt himself nearing his edge.

Prim gave her loudest moan yet, arching her back off the bed as her walls tightened around Rory. Soon after, he was following with a long groan, collapsing on top of her. Their harsh breathing slowly went back to normal as he pulled out of her and draped a blanket over the both of them.

She nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed his adam's apple, her arms flung across his chest. He kissed the top of her head, laying his cheek on it as he rubbed her back softly.

"I love you."

* * *

**AN: Smut and fluff! The best kind of fic, if you ask me. Reviews are love!**


End file.
